The Life Of Being Sue Lowsley Head Teacher Of Waterloo road
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Sue Lowsley Has a New Job as Head Teacher and all Drama Kick off


**SUE'S FIRST DAY AS HEAD TEACHER AND Lucy Lowsley runs away**

**Sue put on her Pink Shoes and Red Smart-Jacket on as it was her First day as Acting Head Teacher of Waterloo road "Right I will Drive its Professional if I do it I am The Head Teacher of Waterloo road as of today" said Sue Grabbing the Car keys from Her Husband Simon Lowsley.**

** Simon Shouted up the stairs "Its Time Girls!" Jess Lowsley Moved but Lucy Lowsley did not , Lucy Got up from her bed Pack her Bags and stepped into the Taxi Leaving Her Father (Simon Lowsley) In Tears and Sue Comforting him.**

**"lets Go Twinkle " said Sue Lowsley Taking Simon's Hand as they Got ready to go to work.**

**Sue Lowsley Entered her Office with her Name on the door 'Head Teacher: Mrs Lowsley'**

**Maggie Knocked on the door, "Hello Sue Everyone is Waiting to be Briefed By You Sue " said Maggie**

**"OK then I better go and Do the Briefing and Maggie Make Sure You come and see me after we need to talk about something Important" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Lucy Lowsley was (Simon's Daughter) and Now she was Gone Simon only had One Daughter Jess Lowsley,**

**"Right Everyone I will keep this Brief Now as you all May Know Christine Our Head Teacher left and Handed her Job to me so I will Be Taking Over as Acting Head Teacher and Tomorrow The LA Have made it clear that I will be the Offical Head Teacher of Waterloo road" said Sue Lowsley.**

**SUE'S OFFICE**

**PA Sonya Knocked on the door "Here Mrs Lowsley a Coffee and a Biscuit and Mr Lowsley is Waiting outside he says He needs to see You its Very Important" said Sonya,**

**Simon Lowsley entered as Sue Lowsley Agreed for him to come to her office, "Ok Now Sue I have been Trying her Phone And there is Nothing there It Is Really Starting to Get me Worried" Said Simon Lowsley, Sue Gave him Lucy's New Phone Number "She Just changed it I heard from Jess and This is the Only way to track her down so Take George Windsor with you" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Simon Hated George Windsor but he needed to find his Daughter (Lucy Lowsley)**

**"Sonya Show Maggie in Please" Ordered Sue Lowsley to Her PA Sonya.**

** "Now George Has Been very Rude and Shown uncaring Behaviour to The Pupils so I would Like A new Teacher to Take his Role so Maggie That is You Your New Job will Be The new Deputy Head Of Waterloo road That is why I had to order Simon to Take George in the Car to Find Lucy" said Sue Lowsley.**

**PA Sonya got a Phone call from Simon Lowsley, "We Have found her At her Mums House we are Bringing her Home now tell Sue" said Simon Lowsley, Sue Was Told and this Made her feel Happy.**

**Sue Lowsley Printed out Maggie's Sign for the Deputy Office, "George Thank you For coming This will not take Long" said Sue Lowsley**

**George Windsor Sat down "What is this All about Sue" said George Windsor, "As of today You will be No Longer Deputy Head Maggie has Agreed to Take the Deputy Head Place and You will Sign here to Redrew your Place Please" said Sue Lowsley**

**George Windsor was upset but he Signed the 'Redrew Deputy Head' Contract.**

**IT WAS THE END OF THE DAY AND Sue Lowsley was Happy she went home with Lucy, Jess and Her Husband and Beloved Deputy Head (Simon Lowsley).**

**Sue Lowsley went to bed she was Happy being Acting Head as of tomorrow she will be Taking Over as Official Head Teacher.**

**Sue Lowsley Is Now the Official Head Teacher**

**Sue Lowsley woke up to go for her Interview "Sue You are Very Professional I hear from your Husband and Father you have Good Skills I heard Yesterday How good A job you did By Hearing from the school PA So Your Much better then Christine Mulgrew You have Got the Job we were Going to Give it to George Windsor but he has Been very Bad with Being in a close Relationship with a Dinner Lady" said The LA Boss Jane .**

**Sue Lowsley returned to work at Waterloo road as The Official Head Teacher, "Hello Everyone I have Just come back From the Interview I am Now The Official Head of Waterloo road and I am Pleased to say I have made Good choices Like Mrs Budgen being our New Deputy Head and Mr Lowsley being the new PRU Head" said Sue Lowsley in the Important Meeting (In The Hall)**

**Sue Lowsley went to Bed and Was very pleased about her New Job tomorrow was The Last day of Term.**

**LAST DAY OF TERM Sue's Happy and she Likes Being in charge And making Changes**

**Sue Lowsley Woke up got into her Red Jacket and Blue shirt and Yellow shoes she Got Ready for The Last Day of the Term, "Moring Maggie ready for this meeting" said Sue Lowsley Holding the school Diary in her Hand.**

**Sue Lowsley and Simon And Maggie all sat at the Table, "I Love being In charge But I will be Making Changes all Teenagers Aged 16-17 will be Handing over their Phones to me so i will be Doing Phone any Images found and they will be Kicked out of My school Make sure you tell the teachers in the staffroom" said Sue Lowsley.**

**The Phones was Handed to Sue's Desk, Darren's Phone kept on Beeping it Was Darren's Mum "Hello Mrs Hudes I am Mrs Lowsley the New Official Head of this school I have your sons phone and 700 Pupils his age so You will Have to call back later what?" said Sue Lowsley as Darren's Mum told Sue Lowsley a Thing or too about Darren**

**"Darren I have Just Heard From your Mum she tells Me that You Go out and Plan To rob The Local Houses near your Street I am Afriad to say You will be Taken out of My school me and Your Mum have Agreed to sent you to the School House where no one will be Leading you On to Rob Houses Understood Good now get Back to Class" said Sue Lowsley**

**Later After School Sue Lowsley Packed Darren's Things "Goodbye Mum" said Darren Hugging his Mother and Then Sue gave Darren a Lift to The school House, "See you Next Term Darren" said Sue Lowsley stepping into her car and Taking Simon and her Family on holiday "Yeah!" shouted Vix (Sue's sister)**

**Robert Byrne (Sue's Dad and Vix's dad) Wears sun glasses and heads to London to stay and have fun "Next Stop London We are Done Simon until the Next Term" said Sue waving Goodbye to Darren and all pupils.**

**THE END...**


End file.
